The Aftermath
by Black Magician Mirei
Summary: A war starts. Akihiko, Nowaki, and Miyagi are drafted in to the japanese army. Misaki, Hiroki, and Shinobu wait at home. But when the semes come back, they are very cold to the ukes. How will their relationship go back to normal? On Hiatus. T T


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Junjou Romantica

This is my second Junjou Romantica fanfic. Hope enjoy my work.

**Summary**:

Akihiko, Nowaki, and Miyagi are drafted into the Japanese army for a war.

First the Feign Alliance attacked a country and threatened to use the atomic stuff . The United Nations and the G8 tried to make a compromise and stop them from making a war. But group refused to listen to reason.

So Japan, being part of the G8, joined on the US side.

Misaki, Hiroki, Shinobu waited for their semes to return. But when the semes come back home, they were not the same as before. The semes act rather coldly and seem to ignore their ukes. How will their relationships ever go back? And the even better question.

How long will the ukes last before they leave the cold semes?

Somewhat inspired by the book I was reading for Eng Jr. II class. Which I have to say has almost nothing to do with war. Just a guy injury in a 'certain spot' (wink wink) by the war.

Btw: This entire story will be filled with flashback. There will be tons of them. You have been warned. There might never be any sex scenes in this story due to the semes being awfully mean. But that might change depending on how I end the story. (shrug)

Btw2: I have no idea what is on Japanese TV or newspapers so I'm just going to make stuff up.

AN: please pretend that Misaki was 19 yrs old in 2012. and also pretend(or at least hope) that the afganastan war is over by 2012

So in this fan fiction in 2015.…

Misaki- 22 Akihiko- 32 Nowaki- 28 Hiroki- 32 Miyagi- 39 Shinobu- 22 Haruhiko- 34

* * *

Present

2018

Misaki, Hiroki, and Shinobu are sitting in Akihiko's penthouse.[1] They were seated in front of the television, hoping of news of their semes. The war started on the year 2012. It has been three years since the war started.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Year 2015

_Junjou Romantica_

Misaki made Usagi-san buy a TV since they never had one. Strange isn't it? Being rich but not having a TV.

Yep. Misaki thought that was very weird since even his brother had one in their old apartment.

Misaki and Usagi san decided to place it in the living room by the windows so those on the couch could watch. Misaki took place a brown rug that he had found hiding in the closet on the floor in front of the TV.

It was raining really hard. The liquid pellets slammed into the windows. Lightning struck multiple times. The wind was whooshing very loudly. It was quite severe.

Misaki was putting away the dishes at the moment while Usagi-san was coming back up the elevator with the mail. When he finished placing all the clean plates into the cabinet, Usagi-san came into the living room looking a bit shocked. Misaki, worried, ran over to Usagi-san.

"What's the matter?"

The TV was on at the time. So after Misaki asked the question, the news lady from channel 23 said the news.

"The Feign Alliance had attacked [a country]. The G8 and the United Nations have tried to resolve the problem but it seems the group refuses compromise with them. Japan has joined in the cause to fight against the Feign Alliance [2]. The draft has been issued to quickly resolve the conflict. Letters will be sent in the mail to those who have chosen to be drafted. Now to (pick a name) for the weather."

Misaki was obviously shocked by the news. According to the draft law, all those 19 and up are eligible (but not always picked) for the draft.

'I might have been drafted.'

Misaki looked at Usagi-san's face and then at the opened letter in his hand. He put two and two together. He place a hand over his mouth.

'Oh my God. I've been drafted.'

He then went to Usagi-san and tried to get the letter. Usagi-san, knowing that Misaki will want to know which of them was drafted, ran up to his room and closed the door. Misaki ran up the stairs and burst into Usagi-san's bedroom, to see that Usagi-san was holding the letter in his hand while using the other hand to cover his face.

Lightning struck really close to the condo and the extremely loud boom could be heard. Then the all the power in a 10 meter radius of the condo were cut off. The only source of light was from the lightning.

Misaki knelt in front of Usagi-san and gently removed the hand that was covering Usagi-san's face. Misaki reached up to touch Usagi-san's face to feel dampness on his fingers. Then lightning struck again, revealing the stream of tears coming down his face. Misaki, still holding Usagi-san's hand in his hand, said to Usagi-san in a calm voice.

"I know I was the one drafted."

"Misaki."

"But it's okay."

"Misaki."

"I'll never stop loving you."

"Misaki."

"I'll never forget you."

"Misaki!" Lightning struck.

Usagi-san yelled suddenly. Misaki, shocked, quieted immediately. Tears continued to flow down Usagi-san's face.

"You were not the one drafted. If you were, I wouldn't know how I would go on living knowing that at any moment you might be killed."

"So wait. Then that means…."

"Yeah. I was drafted." Lightning struck again

Misaki stands up and hugs Usagi-san with all his might. The salty liquid flowed from his face as well.

"Promise you'll come back alive. I don't think I would be able to stand looking at your corpse. I love you so much."

"I promise. I'll come back. I love you, too."

Then they got into bed and snuggled against each other. Crying their hearts out until they both fell asleep.

* * *

_Junjou Egotist_

Hiroki was grading some papers his 9:00 class. [4]

"Are students just getting dumber everyday? These essays are horrible. I should just give everyone F's. Especially this one."

He hold a single paper with lots of red marks on it.

"The paragraphs don't connect. The point is lost. And the lines are going into different directions."

Hiroki sighed. He was grading those papers waiting for Nowaki to return home from his night's shift.

The TV in the living room was turned on to channel 23 for the news. It was on just to have some sort of sound in the background so he wouldn't feel lonely. As if he would ever tell Nowaki that.

Then Hiroki heard a noise from the door. Nowaki came home. Hiroki wanted nothing more than to just run up to him and hug him but his pride kept him from doing that. Nowaki was dripping wet from walking in the rain from the hospital.

"Ahh. Nowaki, you're wet. Take a shower or you'll get sick."

Nowaki gave him a smile.

"Aww. You care about me, Hiro-san."

"T-that's not it. You're making a mess on the floor and I'm too busy to take care of you if you were to be sick."

Nowaki knew that Hiroki was just hiding his true feelings.

"Okay. I'll go take a shower. Oh here."

He hand Hiroki a two letters. Nowaki then walked into the bathroom and took that shower.

'I wish Hiro-san could take this shower with me.' He pouted.

Outside, in the living room, the news lady from channel lady spoke the urgent news.

"The Feign Alliance had attacked [a country]. The G8 and the United Nations have tried to resolve the problem but it seems the group refuses compromise with them. Japan has joined in the cause to fight against the Feign Alliance. The draft has been issued to quickly resolve the conflict. Letters will be sent in the mail to those who have chosen to be drafted. Now to (pick a name) for the weather."

Hiroki looked at the letters on the table.

"Oh no."

He quickly opened the first letter. It was from his mother in Europe on vacation.[5] She was telling him all about what she and his father were doing and asking how he was. He sigh with relief but then the tension returned with the opening of the second one. His right hand immediately covered his mouth, which was open in surprise and shock. Nowaki, in the midst of his shower, had not heard the news. He walked out with a towel around his waist and the other one drying his hair. He then notices the expression on Hiroki's face.

"Hiro-san, what the matter?"

It was really rare for Nowaki to see Hiroki's expression show so plainly on his face. He walks over to Hiroki and knelt right beside him. He repeats the question again.

"Hiro-san, what's the matter?"

Hiroki answers his question by handing him the letter. Nowaki looks at the letter cautiously before reading it. He was shocked. But what shocked him more was the tears that were falling from Hiroki's face.

"Hiro-san."

Hiroki then wrapped his arms around Nowaki and pulled him close.

"I-I don't want you to leave me all alone again."

"Hiro-san. Listen to me."

Hiroki looks up at Nowaki. Tears were already dripping from the man's face.

"I'll most likely be in the medical corp. I won't be in the actual fighting. I'll be alright. I'll come back. I promise."

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Hiro-san."

* * *

_Junjou Terrorist_

Shinobu was cooking another one of his cabbage stir-fries. Miyagi, as usual, sat on the couch reading the newspaper. Miyagi then read the politic section. Then he saw the article about the war. He then turned around to Shinobu who he had just finished making the cabbage stir-fry.

"Hmm. What is it, Miyagi?"

Shinobu said confused by the expression on Miyagi's face.

"Did you get any letters from the mail box?"

"Uh, Yeah. Just one. I haven't opened it yet. Here."

He placed the plates of stir-fry on the table and pulled out a letter from his pant pocket. Miyagi immediately grabbed the letter and ripped it open. Then he read the contents of the letter. Shinobu sat next to Miyagi on the couch.

"What's wrong?"

He took a peek at the letters and saw the words 'Miyagi' and 'draft and 'army'

"Miyagi, you got drafted?"

"Apparently so."

'This was probably part of fate's cruelty.'[6]

"Shinobu. I might never come back. You know this, right?"

"Yes. But I'll always love you. Please try to come back alive."

He pleaded like a child. Miyagi couldn't help but feel trapped by his love for Shinobu.

"Alright. Alright. I'll try the best I can to stay alive. I'll be thinking of you along the way."

Shinobu jumped into his lap and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'll always be thinking of you. I love you , Miyagi."

"Yeah. I know, brat."

* * *

Umm. Yeah that's the end of the chapter.

[1] I will explain why those three are together in Akihiko's apartment later when most of the flash backs are over.

[2] I asked my brother to give me any name for the group. He jokingly gave me the word 'feign' and I thought 'cool'. Then I added the alliance part. Then the group was called the Feign Alliance.

[4] I have Eng. Jr. II at 9:00am. And my essays are getting worse somehow. That was sort of implying to me.

[5] The anime doen't really mentioned much about his family so I made that up.

[6] I just wanted to add something about fate. I might as well tell you but… I hate the words fate and destiny. I get so mad whenever those words pops up. But I'm tolerable about it when Shinobu says it.

Okay. I've noticed that the characters were a little off. Maybe OOC. But hey. You'd act a little different if you knew that your lover was going to leave you for a long time and might get killed.

And also…

I know this chapter was short. But I have to work on my term paper. And if I don't do well on it, it will bite a huge chunk out of my grade. My parents might ban me from manga, books, video games, and the INTERNET for life if that were to happen.

* * *

Sorry for the inconvience (-_-) for all you readers.

So yeah. Bye.


End file.
